In Brooks, S., and J. Whalley. “Towards a Comprehensive Multi-layer Hybrid Display of GIS Data.” Proceedings of GISRUK, Maynooth (2007): 215-219. Disclose a hybrid 2D/3D system which seamlessly integrate 2D and 3D views within the same window. The system visualizes multiple layers of information that can be continuously transformed between 2D and 3D over a base terrain.
US Patent Publication No. 2013/0127849 to Marketsmueller et. al. (hereinafter: “Marketsmueller”) discloses a multimedia presentation including 2D and 3D content integrated into a common rendering framework and common event model. In Marketsmueller the 2D and 3D content may be rendered based on a specification of one or more rendering effects to be applied to both the 2D and 3D content. In response to an event pertaining to the 2D and 3D content, an effect may be applied to the 2D and 3D content according to the common event model. Creation of the multimedia presentation may include receiving a specification of one or more rendering effects to be applied to the 2D and 3D content and may also include receiving a specification of one or more event effects to the 2D and 3D content.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,232,990 to King et. al. (hereinafter: “King”) relates to the generation of three-dimensional objects based on two-dimensional objects. According to King, a first user input identifying a 2D object presented in a user interface can be detected, and a second user input including a 3D gesture input that includes a movement in proximity to a surface can be detected. A 3D object can be generated based on the 2D object according to the first and second user inputs, and the 3D object can be presented in the user interface.